The present invention relates to the playpen and more particularly to the structure of corner member for a playpen which is assembled or disassembled without using a tool.
Typical corner member of a playpen (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises generally a hollow L-shaped corner member 10, a vertical post 11 inserted in a conjunction of the corner member 10 and a pair of rails 12 respectively pivoted the perpendicular upper portions by screws 13 and nuts 14 or rivets so that the rails 12 can be flattened or collapsed.
However, this type of corner member 10 is assembled or disassembled with tools. Therefore, it is inconvenient and the screws 13 may be loosened.
The present invention has a main object to provide a structure of corner member for a playpen which is assembled or disassembled without using a tool and the assembly is stable and will not be loosened.
Accordingly, the structure of corner members for a playpen of the present invention comprises a plurality of corner members each of the corner members has a hollow interior L-shaped seat, a vertical sleeve in the conjunction for engaging with a vertical post, a projection projected upward from the top of the conjunction, a plurality of arcuate grooves spacedly formed in the top of the two arms of the L-shaped seat, a pair of rectangular thru holes spacedly formed in the grooves and a pair of L-shaped slots respectively in the rectangular thru holes each having a transverse portion for pivoting a pair of rails by a pair of retaining pins; a L-shaped cover covering the top of the seat. The cover has a plurality of inwardly arcuate strips made engageable with arcuate grooves of the seat, a vertical rod made engageable with the vertical portion of the L-shaped slot, a hollow interior projection at the conjunction engageable with the projection of the seat and an insertion plate at the conjunction of the seat engageable with the positioning slot of the cover. Therefore, the above discussed elements are assembled or disassembled without using a tool.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.